Weasley's I: Verdades y Mentiras
by Lucy Black Weasley
Summary: AU. La última gran diva de Hollywood, Cho Chang, está dispuesta a publicar sus memorias, en las que pretende explicar todos y cada uno de los secretos mejor guardados entre la alta sociedad de Beverly Hills. Para ello contrata los servicios de Megara Zabini, una reputada biógrafa de las estrellas del cine que desea preservar su vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos emocionales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a Nora Roberts.**

* * *

De algún modo, invadida por una mezcla de orgullo y pavor, logró mantener la cabeza erguida y contener la náusea. No era una pesadilla, no era un sueño aciago del que despertaría al amanecer. Aun así, todo sucedía a cámara lenta, como si se tratara de una escena irreal. Intentaba abrirse paso a empujones a través de una densa cortina de agua al otro lado de la cual veía rostros de personas que la rodeaban por todas partes, con ojos ávidos y bocas que se abrían y se cerraban como si quisieran engullirla entera. Sus voces iban y venían como el batir de las olas en las rocas. Más fuerte e insistente era el latido entrecortado de su corazón, un tango frenético dentro de su cuerpo paralizado.

Seguid caminando, seguid caminando, ordenó el cerebro a sus piernas temblorosas al tiempo que unas manos firmes tiraban de ella a través de la multitud hasta sacarla a las escalinatas del juzgado. El resplandor del sol le hizo llorar, y buscó a tientas las gafas de sol. Pensarían que lloraba por otra causa. No les permitiría interpretar a la ligera sus sentimientos. El silencio era el único escudo que la protegía.

De repente tropezó y por un instante se vio presa del pánico. No podía caer al suelo. Si se caía, el enjambre de periodistas y curiosos se abalanzaría sobre ella entre gruñidos y topetazos, cual perros salvajes a la rebatiña de un conejo. Tenía que mantenerse en pie, parapetada tras su silencio durante unos metros más. Eso lo había aprendido muy bien de Cho.

_Muéstrales tu inteligencia, querida, no tus entrañas._

Cho. Le entraron ganas de gritar, de levantar las manos al cielo y ponerse a gritar y gritar hasta descargar toda la ira, el miedo y el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Por todas partes le asaltaban preguntas formadas a voz en cuello. Los micrófonos le golpeaban la cara cual dardos mortíferos en un último intento de los afanados reporteros por obtener algún tipo de información sobre la compareciencia ante el juez de Megara Zabini, sospechosa de asesinato.

-¡Zorra! -exclamó alguien con una voz áspera cargada de odio y lágrimas-. ¡No tienes corazón!

¿Qué sabéis vosotros lo que soy? ¿Qué sabéis vosotros lo que siento?, quiso responder, plantando cara a la muchedumbre.

Pero la puerta de la limusina estaba abierta. Al subir al vehículo se vio arropada por el aire fresco del interior, protegida por los vidrios ahumados. La multitud avanzó en tropel, apiñándose contra las barricadas apostadas a lo largo de la acera. Rostros encendidos por la cólera la rodeaban cual buitres sobre un cadáver medio desangrado. Cuando la limusina comenzó a circular lentamente clavó la vista al frente, con los puños cerrados sobre el regazo y sin una sola lágrima en los ojos, afortunadamente.

No dijo nada mientras su acompañante le preparaba una copa. Dos dedos de brandy. El hombre esperó a que tomara el primer sorbo para dirigirse a ella un un tono sereno casi despreocupado con aquella voz que había acabado seduciéndola.

-Y bien, Megara, ¿la mataste tú?


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrad en el blog donde publico links, fotos y fanarts de mis fics (el link del blog está en mi perfil) porque está publicado allí el primer capítulo, con fotos de Megara, Albus y Jackson.**

* * *

Era una leyenda. Un producto de su época, del talento que poseía y de su ambición implacable. Cho Chang. Los hombres treinta años más jóvenes que ella la deseaban. Las mujeres la envidiaban. Los directores de los estudios la cortejaban, conscientes de que en los tiempos que corrían, en los que el cine estaba a cargo de los contables, su nombre pesaba más que el oro puro. A lo largo de una dilatada carrera de casi cincuenta años, Cho Chang había llegado a lo más alto, y también había tocado fondo, y se valía de ambas cosas para forjar la imagen de sí misma que deseaba.

Cho hacía lo que quería, tanto en el terreno profesional como en su vida privada. Si le atraía un papel, iba tras él con el mismo ahínco e ímpetu con el que había conseguido el primero de su carrera. Si deseaba a un hombre, lo cazaba y no lo dejaba escapar hasta que ella no daba por terminada la relación, sin obrar en ningún caso con mala intención, según le gustaba alardear. Todos los amantes que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, una legión entera, seguían siendo amigos suyos. O al menos tenían la sensatez de aparentarlo.

A sus sesenta y siete años Cho conservaba un cuerpo espléndido gracias a la disciplina y el arte de la cirugía. A lo largo de medio siglo había hecho de sí misma una daga afilada, sirviéndose de la decepción y el triunfo para templar su hoja y convertirse así en un arma temida y respetada en el reino de Hollywood.

Había sido una diosa. Ahora era una reina de mente aguda y lengua afilada. Pocos conocían los entresijos de su corazón. Sus secrtos no los conocía nadie.

-Esto es una mierda. -Cho tiró el guión al suelo embaldosado del solárium, le dio un fuerte puntapié y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. Se movía como siempre lo había hecho, con aquel derroche de sensualidad cubierta por una pátina de dignidad-. Todo lo que he leído en los dos últimos meses no es más que mierda.

Su agente, una mujer de formas blandas y rellenas con una voluntad de hierro, se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su cóctel vespertino.

-Ya te dije que era una basura, Cho, pero tú te empeñaste en leerlo.

-Dijiste que era una basura.

Cho cogió un cigarrillo de una fuente de cristal de Lalique y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones en busca de cerillas.

-En la basura siempre hay algo que puede salvarse. Yo he hecho un montón de basura y he logrado que brillara. Pero esto -dijo, dando al guión otro puntapié con ganas- es una mierda.

Pénelope Clearwater tomó otro sorbo de mosto con un chorro de vodka.

-Tienes toda la razón. La miniserie...

Un súbito movimiento de cabeza, una mirada fugaz y lacerante como un bisturí.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que detesto esa palabra.

Pénelope alargó la mano para coger un mazapán y se lo metió entero en la boca.

-Llámala como quieras, pero el papel de Lillianne es perfecto para ti. No ha habido una belleza sureña con más fuerza y más fascinante desde Marie.

Cho lo sabía, y ya tenía decidido aceptar la oferta. Pero no quería ceder tan pronto. No era solo una cuestión de orgullo, sino de imagen.

-Tres semanas de rodaje en Georgia -masculló-. Con los putos caimanes y mosquitos.

-Piensa en tus compañeros de cama, querida. -El comentario de Pénelope le valió una breve risotada-. El papel de Ray se lo han dado a Jonathan Sullivan.

Los brillantes ojos negros de Cho se entrecerraron.

-¿Cuándo has oído eso?

Durante el desayuno. -Pénelope sonrió y se arrellanó aún más en los cojines pastel del sofá de mimbre blanco-. He pensado que te interesaría saberlo.

En actitud reflexiva, y sin dejar de moverse, Cho exhaló una larga bocanada de humo.

-Parece el típico cachas, pero trabaja muy bien. Por un tipo así casi merecería la pena rodar en un pantano.

Al ver que su presa había mordido el anzuelo, Pénelope tiró del hilo.

-Están pensando en Demelza Robins para el papel de Lillianne.

-¿Esa barbie? -Cho comenzó a dar caladas al cigarrillo y a moverse más rápido aún-. Echaría a perder la película. No tiene el talento ni la inteligencia para ser Lillianne. ¿No la viste en _Medianoche_? Lo único que destacaba de su interpretación era su busto. Por Dios.

La reacción de Cho fue exactamente la que Pénelope esperaba.

-Pues en _Cuestión de preferencias_ estaba muy bien.

-Eso es porque hacía de sí misma, una cualquiera con la cabeza hueca. Pero si es un desastre...

-El públi

-El público televisivo está familiarizado con su nombre, y... -Pénelope cogió otro mazapán, lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió-. Tiene la edad perfecta para el papel. Se supone que Lillianne ronda los cuarenta y cinco años.

Cho dio media vuelta rápidamente y se quedó plantada en un punto iluminado por la luz del sol, con el cigarrillo sobresaliendo entre sus dedos cual arma afida. Espléndida, pensó Pénelope mientras esperaba a que explotara. Cho Chang se veía espléndida, con sus facciones angulosas, aquellos labios rojos y carnosos y aquel elegante corte de pelo, con su cabello negro azabache, tan lacio y brillante. Su cuerpo era el sueño de cualquier hombre: esbelto, ágil y de pechos grandes. Lo cubría un vestido de seda en tono rubí, su sello característico.

Luego sonrió, con aquella famosa sonrisa relampagueante que dejaba sin aliento a su destinatario. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una larga carcajada de admiración.

-Has dado en el centro de la diana, Pénelope. Caray, qué bien me conoces.

Pénelope cruzó sus piernas rollizas.

-Qué menos, después de veinticinco años.

Cho se acercó al bar para servirse un vaso largo de zumo hecho con naranjas recién cogidas de sus propios árboles, al cual añadió un chorro generoso de champán.

-Ponte a trabajar en ello.

-Ya lo he hecho. Con este proyecto te vas a hacer rica.

-Ya soy rica. -Cho apagó el cigarrillo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Las dos lo somos.

-Pues lo seremos aún más. -Pénelope alzó su copa para brindar con Cho, tomó un trago e hizo sonar los cubitos de hielo-. Y ahora, ¿por qué no me dices para qué me has hecho venir hoy aquí realmente?

Apoyándose de espaldas contra la barra del bar, Cho tomó un sorbo de zumo. Los brillantes que llevaba de pendientes relucieron con el sol; iba descalza.

-Me conoces muy bien. Tengo otro proyecto en mente. Algo en lo que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo. Necesito tu ayuda.

Pénelope arqueó una de sus finas cejas cobrizas.

-¿Mi ayuda, no mi opinión?

-Tu opinión es siempre bienvenida, Pénelope. Es una de las pocas que lo es.

Cho tomó asiento en una silla de mimbre de respaldo alto con cojines rojo escarlata. Desde allí veía sus jardines, las flores cuidadas con esmero y los setos podados con meticulosidad. De una fuente de mármol brotaba un agua cristalina que refulgía en la pila. Más allá se encontraba la piscina y la casa de invitados, una réplica exacta de una construcción estilo Tudor sacada de una de sus películas de mayor éxito. Detrás de un pequeño palmeral se hallaban las pistas de tenis que utilizaba al menos dos veces por semana, un campo de golf por el que había perdido el interés y un campo de tiro que había mandado instalar hacía veinte años tras los asesinatos de Dolohov. Por último, había uun naranjal, un garaje con capacidad para diez vehículos, una laguna artificial y un muro de piedra de seis metros de altura que rodeaba toda la finca.

Cho se había ganado a pulso cada centímetro cuadrado de su propiedad situada en Beverly Hills. Como se había ganado a pulso el logro de pasar de ser un _sex symbol_ de voz ronca a convertirse en una actriz respetada. Llegar hasta allí le había costado sus sacrificios, pero rara vez pensaba en ello. También había habido sufrimiento, algo que nunca olvidaría. En su arduo ascenso por una escalera resbaladiza había dejado en el camino sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y después de tantos años seguía manteniéndose en lo más alto. Pero estaba sola.

-Háblame del proyecto -estaba diciéndole Pénelope-. Primero te daré mi opinión, y luego mi ayuda.

-¿Qué proyecto?

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la entrada del solárium al oír la voz de un hombre, una voz con un levísimo acento británico, como un delicado barniz sobre una madera noble, si bien el hombre llevaba más de diez de su treinta y cinco años sin vivir en Inglaterra. La residencia de Albus Potter se hallaba en el sur de california.

-Llegas tarde.

Pero Cho sonreía sin esfuerzo, tendiendo las manos hacia él.

-¿De veras? -El hombre le besó primero las manos y luego la mejilla, notando en ambos casos un tacto suave de pétalos de rosa-. Hola, preciosa. -Albus le cogió el vaso, tomó un sorbo y sonrió-. Las mejores naranjas de todo el país. Hola, Pénelope.

-Madre mía, Albus, cada día te pareces más a tu padre. Podría conseguirte una prueba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Albus bebió otro sorbo antes de devolver la copa a Cho. Cualquier día de estos te tomo la palabra... cuando el infierno se congele, pensó.

Se encaminó hacia el bar, paseando su figura alta y enjuta con un torso levemente musculado que se dejaba entrever bajo la camisa holgada. Su cabello, de un color negro deslucido, se veía alborotado después de conducir a toda velocidad con el techo del descapotable bajado. Su rostro, de una belleza casi excesiva cuando era niño, se había ido curtiendo con el tiempo, por suerte para él. Cho lo observó rasgo a rasgo, la nariz larga y recta, los pómulos marcados, los ojos verde intenso con aquellas arrugas incipientes que tanto maldecían las mujeres y tanto carácter imprimían en los hombres. Su boca, firme y bien delineada, dibujaba una sonrisa peculiar. Era la misma boca de la que ella se había enamorado hacía veinticinco años. La boca del padre de Albus.

-¿Cómo está el cabrón de tu padre?- preguntó Cho en tono afectuoso.

-Disfrutando de su quinta mujer, y de los casinos de Monte Carlo.

-Nunca aprenderá. Las mujeres y el juego han sido siempre los puntos débiles de Harry.

Albus tenía pensado trabajar aquella noche, así que se tomó el zumo solo. Había interrumpido sus quehaceres por Cho, algo que no habría hecho por nadie más.

-Por suerte, siempre ha tenido una suerte asombrosa en ambos sentidos.

Cho tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla. Había estado casada con Harry Potter durante un breve y tumultuoso período de dos años hacía un cuarto de siglo, y no estaba segura de coincidir con la opinión de su hijo.

-¿Qué edad tiene esta, treinta?

-Eso dicen las notas de prensa. -Divertido ante la reacción de Cho, Albus ladeó la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba a los labios otro cigarrillo-. Vamos, querida, no irás a decirme que estás celosa.

Si eso lo hubiera insinuado cualquier otra persona, Cho la habría hecho trizas. En aquel caso se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No soporto ver cómo hace el ridículo. Además, cada vez que se casa sacan una lista con todas sus ex. -Una nube de humo envolvió su rostro por un instante para disiparse después en la corriente de aire que generaba el ventilador del techo-. Detesto ver mi nombre junto al de otros fichajes suyos de baja estofa.

-Bueno, pero el tuyo es el que más reluce. -Albus levantó su vaso a modo de brindos-. Como tiene que ser.

-Siempre dices las palabras apropiadas en el momento indicado. -Complacida, Cho se recostó en su asiento. Sin embargo, sus dedos seguían repiqueteando sin cesar en el brazo de la silla-. Eso es lo que distingue a un novelista de éxito. Una de las razones por las que te he hecho venir hoy aquí.

-¿Una de las razones?

-La otra es que apenas tengo ocasión de verte cuando estás enfrascado en uno de tus libros. -Cho tendió de nuevo una mano hacia él-. Aunque no me hayas tenido mucho tiempo de madrastra, sigues siendo mi único hijo.

Conmovido por sus palabras, Albus se llevó la mano de Cho a los labios.

-Y tú sigues siendo la única mujer que quiero.

-Eso es porque eres un exigente de mucho cuidado. -No obstante, Cho le apretó los dedos antes de soltarle la mano-. Pero no os he hecho venir por sentimentalismo. Necesito vuestro asesoramiento profesional. -Dio una calada al cigarrillo, consciente del valor del tiempo para dotar la escena de mayor dramatismo-. He decidido escribir mis memorias.

-¡Ay, Dios! -fue la primera reacción de Pénelope.

Albus, en cambio, se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

Solo un oído fínisimo habría percibido una leve vacilación en su reacción. Cho tenía respuesta para todo.

-Eso de que me endilgaran un premio de reconocimiento a mi carrera me dio que pensar.

-Fue un honor, Cho -comentó Pénelope-, no una patada en el culo.

-Fue ambas cosas -sentenció Cho-. Ya me parece oportuno que honren mi trayectoria profesional, pero mi vida y mi trabajo distan mucho de haber llegado a su fin. La cuestión es que me sirvió para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que mis cincuenta años de experiencia en este mundo han sido de todo menos aburrios. No creo que ni siquiera alguien con la imaginación de Albus pudiera inventar una historia más interesante, con personajes tan dispares. -Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba lentamente, con una expresión que destilaba tanto malicia como humor-. Habrá más de uno que no se alegre mucho de ver su nombre y sus pequeños secretos en letra impresa.

-Y nada te gusta más que avivar el fuego.

-Nada -asintió Cho-. ¿Y por qué no? Si no se aviva el fuego un poco de vez en cuando, acaba por apagarse y deja de dar calor. Pienso contar la verdad, pura y dura. No estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo con la típica biografía del famoso de marras que suena igual que un comunicado de prensa o la carta de un fan. Necesito alguien que no suavice mis palabras ni las explote. Alguien que ponga mi historia por escrito tal cual es, no como a algunos les gustaría que fuera. -Cho reparó en la expresión del rostro de Albus y se echó a reír-. No te preocupes, cariño, no voy a pedirte que te encargues tú.

-Deduzco que ya tienes a alguien en mente. -Albus le cogió la copa para ponerle más hielo-. ¿Por eso me enviaste la biografía de Axel Young la semana pasada?

Cho le aceptó la copa y sonrió.

-¿Qué te pareció?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba bien escrita, dentro de su género.

-No seas esnob, querido. -Cho hizo gestos con el cigarrillo, visiblemente divertida por la situación-. Como seguro que ya sabrás, el libro recibió excelentes críticas y permaneció en la lista del New York Times durante veinte semanas.

-Veintidós- le rectificó Albus, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Es un trabajo muy interesante, si a uno le van las bravuconadas y el machismo de Axel. Pero lo que más me fascinó fue que la autora logró sonsacarle unas cuantas verdades entre una sarta de mentiras muy bien elaboradas.

-Megara Zabini- añadió Pénelope, debatiéndose largo rato entre coger o no otra pasta-. La vi la primavera pasada en Today durante la campaña de promoción. Muy tranquila, y muy atractiva. Se rumoreaba que ella y Axel eran amantes.

-Si lo eran, no perdió la objetividad. -Cho dibujó un círculo en el aire con el cigarrillo antes de apagarlo-. En cualquier caso, no estamos hablando de su vida privada.

-Pero sí de la tuya -le recordó Albus. Tras dejar el vaso a un lado se acercó a Cho-. No me gusta la idea de que saques a luz tu vida entera. Por mucho que digan que a palabras necias, oídos sordos, las palabras dejan huella, sobre todo cuando salen de la pluma de una escritora inteligente.

-Tienes toda la razón, por eso quiero que la mayoría de ellas sean de mi propia cosecha. -Cho desestimó su protesta con gesto impaciente, dando a entender a Albus que no cambiaría de idea-. Albus, dime lo que piensas de Megara Zabini como profesional. Y no me salgas como siempre con la literatura de altos vuelos.

-Lo que hace lo hace bien. Demasiado bien, diría yo. -La idea lo inquietó-. No tienes por qué exponerte a la curiosidad de la opinón pública de esta manera. No hace falta que lo hagas, Cho, ni por dinero ni por publicidad.

-Querido mío, no voy a hacerlo por dinero ni por publicidad. Lo haré por lo que hago casi todo en mi vida, por satisfacción. -Cho volvió la mirada hacia su agente. -se limitó a decir Cho-. Convéncele para que acepte el trabajo. Te pasaré una lista con mis condiciones. -Acto seguido, se levantó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Albus-. No pongas esa mala cara. Confía en mí, sé lo que me hago.

Cho se dirigió al bar con porte majestuoso para añadir más champán a su copa, confiando en no haber puesto algo en movimiento que a la larga acabara arrollándola.

·

·

·

Megara no estaba segura de si acababa de recibir el regalo de Navidad más fascinante del mundo o un enorme pedazo de carbón. Plantada frente al ventanal en saliente de su casa de Manchester, observaba cómo el viento arremolinaba la nieve en una danza de blancura cegadora. Al otro lado de la estancia los troncos crepitaban en la amplia chimenea de piedra. De cada extremo de la repisa colgaba un calcetín de un rojo vivo. Con gesto despreocupado, cogió una estrella plateada y la hizo girar en la rama del abeto azul de la que pendía.

El árbol estaba colocado en medio de la ventana, justo donde Jackson quería. Habían elegido aquel abeto de metro ochenta juntos, y entre los dos lo habían llevado a rastras hasta el salón, entre resoplidos y golpazos, y se habían pasado la tarde entera decorándolo. Jackson tenía clara de antemano la colocación de cada adorno. A la hora de dar el toque final con las cintitas doradas, Megara las habría lanzado sobre las ramas en manojos, pero Jackson insistió en cubrir el árbol con cada hebra por separado.

Incluso tenía pensado el lugar exacto donde lo plantarían el día de Año Nuevo, estableciendo con ello una nueva tradición en un nuevo año en su nueva casa.

A sus diez años Jackson era un fánatico de la tradición. Quizá, se dijo Megara, porque nunca había conocido un hogar tradicional. Pensando en su hijo, Megara miró los regalos apilados bajo el árbol. Allí también reinaba el orden. Como todo muchacho de su edad, Jackson sentía la necesidad de oler y agitar las cajas envueltas en vistosos papeles de regalo. Tenía la curiosidad, y la perspicacia, para obtener pistas de lo que escondían en su interior. Pero después de inspeccionar una caja volvía a colocarla con cuidado en su sitio.

En cuestión de unas horas Jackson comenzaría a suplicar a su madre que le dejara abrir un regalo, uno solo, aquella misma noche, en Nochebuena, lo que se había convertido en otra tradición. Megara siempre se negaba, y Jackson la engatusaba. Ella fingía mostrarse reacia, y él insistía. Y aquel año, pensó Megara, celebrarían por fin la Navidad en una casa de verdad. No en un apartamento en el centro de Manhattan, sino en una casa, un hogar, con un jardín donde plantar un muñeco de nieve y una cocina grande pensada para hacer galletas al horno. Se había desvivido por poder darle todo aquello. Confiaba en que sirviera para compensar el hecho de no poder darle un padre.

Megara se volvió de espaldas a la ventana y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón. Su apariencia de mujer menuda y delicada contrastaba con la camisa de franela extra grande y los tejanos anchos que llevaba, indumentaria que respondía a su costumbre de ir siempre cómoda en casa para descansar del aspecto impecable y circunspecto que la caracterizaba como profesional con proyección pública. Megara Zabini se enorgullecía de la imagen que ofrecía a editores, espectadores de televisión y a los famosos que entrevistaba. Le complacía su capacidad para averiguar lo que necesitaba saber de los demás sin que ellos llegaran a saber mucho de ella.

En la nota de prensa que destinaba a los medios con su perfil biográfico informaba a quien pudiera interesarle de que se había criado en Londres y era hija única de una pareja de aurores de prestigio. Como datos adicionales, incluía su paso por la Universidad de Brown y su condición de madre soltera. Asimismo, enumeraba sus logros profesionales y los premios recibidos hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, no comentaba nada sobre el infierno que había vivido durante los tres años anteriores al divorcio de sus padres, ni sobre el hecho de haber traído al mundo a su hijo sola a los dieciocho años. No hacía mención alguna del dolor que había sentido ante la muerte de su madre, a quien le seguiría su padre en menos de dos años cuando ella rondaba los veinticinco.

Aunque nunca lo había ocultado, muy pocos sabían que sus padres la habían adoptado cuando contaba apenas con seis semanas de ida, y que casi dieciocho años después había dado a luz a un hijo cuyo padre constaba en la partida de nacimiento como desconocido.

Megara no contemplaba las mentiras por omisión, aunque naturalmente conocía el nombre del padre de Jackson. El hecho era que se tenía por una entrevistadora demasiado hábil para caer en la trampa de descubrir algún detalle de su vida que no deseaba revelar.

Y si se lo pasaba bien con su habilidad para desmontar la fachada de las celebridades, no se divertía menos representando ante la opinión pública el papel de la señorita Zabini, con su cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y brillante, recogido en un elegante moño barquillo y sus trajes de corte exquisito, que aparecía esporádicamente en los programas de Donahue, Carson u Oprah para promocionar un nuevo libro sin dejar entrever un ápice que se le alteraban los nervios cuando se veía hablando en público.

Cuando llegaba a casa no quería ser más que Megara. La madre de Jackson. Una mujer a la que le gustaba preparar la cena a su hijo, limpiar el polvo de los muebles y pensar en el diseño de su futuro jardín. Tener un hogar era su gran proyecto vital y los libros que escribía lo hacían posible.

Y ahora, mientras esperaba a que su hijo irrumpiera en el salón para explicarle que se había deslizado en trineo con los vecinos, Megara meditó sobre la oferta de trabajo por la que su agente le acababa de llamar. Una oferta que le venía como caída del cielo.

Cho Chang.

Sin dejar de caminar inquieta de un lado a otro del salón, Megara se dedicó a recoger y reponer los dulces navideños, ahuecar los cojines del sofá y cambiar la disposición de las revistas. El desorden reinante en el salón se debía más a ella que a Jackson. Mientras dudaba sobre la posición de un jarrón de flores secas o el ángulo de una fuente de porcelana, tropezaba con zapatos tirados por en medio o ignoraba la presencia de un cesto de ropa limpia por doblar. Y meditaba.

Cho Chang. El nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza como si tuviera poderes mágicos. No se trataba de una celebridad más, sino de una mujer que se había ganado el título de estrella. Su talento y su temperamento eran tan conocidos y respetados como su rostro. Un rostro, pensó Megara que había ocupado las pantallas de cine durante casi cincuenta años con más de un centenar de películas. Dos Oscars, un Tony, cuatro maridos... esos eran tan solo algunos de los premios que exhibía en su vitrina de trofeos. Había conocido el Hollywood de Bogart y Gable, y había logrado sobrevivir, e incluso triunfar, en una época en la que los estudios se rendían a los contables.

Tras casi cincuenta años en el candelero, aquella sería la primera biografía autorizada de la Chang. Sin duda, era la primera vez que la estrella cinematográfica se había puesto en contacto con un escritor y le había prestado su entera colaboración. No sin condiciones, se recordó Megara, arrellanándose en el sofá. Y eran precisamente dichas condiciones las que le habían obligado a decir a su agente que le diera tiempo para pensar.

Al oír la puerta de la cocina cerrarse de un portazo sonrió. No, en realidad solo tenía una razón para dudar si aceptaba una propuesta que le venía como anillo al dedo. Y dicha razón acababa de llegar a casa.

-¡Mamá!

-Voy.

Megara enfiló el pasillo, preguntándose si debía hablarle de la oferta de trabajo en aquel mismo instante o esperar hasta después de las vacaciones. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza hablar con Jackson habiendo tomado ya una decisión. Megara entró en la cocina y se quedó de pie con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. A un paso del umbral de la puerta había un montículo de nieve con unos ojos oscuros rebosantes de entusiasmo.

-¿Has venido andando o rodando?

-Ha sido fantástico. -Jackson intentaba con gran esfuerzo quitarse la bufanda a cuadros mojada que llevaba anudada al cuello-. Nos hemos montado en el trineo y el hermano mayor de Simon nos ha empujado con todas sus fuerzas. Rose Zeller no hacía más que gritar, y cuando nos hemos caído se ha puesto a llorar. Y se le han congelado los mocos.

-Qué bien.

Megara se agachó para deshacer el nudo de la bufanda.

-Y yo me he dado de bruces con una bola de nieve. ¡Pam! -De sus manos enguantadas salieron volando trozos de nieve helada al juntarlas Jackson con una sonora palmada-. Ha sido genial.

Megara no podía ofenderle preguntándole si se había hecho daño. Era evidente que estaba bien. Pero no quería imaginárselo saliendo disparado de un trineo o estampándose contra una bola de nieve. La certeza de que a ella misma le habría encantado la experiencia le impedía exteriorizar la preocupación maternal que albergaba en su fuero interno. Cuando por fin logró relajarse se dispuso a preparar un cazo de chocolate caliente mientras Jackson intentaba quitarse la parka.

Al volverse hacia él vio que Jackson ya había colgado la parka empapada -para aquellas cosas él era mucho más rápido que ella- y estaba a punto de coger una galleta de la cesta de mimbre colocada sobre la encimera de la cocina. Jackson tenía el cabello mojado, un cabello del mismo color que el de ella, castaño oscuro, como el pelaje de un ciervo. Otro rasgo que había heredado de ella era su baja estatura, algo que Megara sabía que a su hijo le preocupaba mucho. Jackson tenía un rostro chupado en el que no quedaba ya vestigio alguno de los mofletes de su más tierna infancia, acabado en un mentón tenaz, también como el de su madre. Pero sus ojos, a diferencia del azul frío de Megara, eran de un marrón brandy cálido e intenso, único legado patente de su padre.

-Dos -le advirtió Megara automáticamente-. La cena estará lista en un par de horas.

Jackson mordisqueó la cabeza de una galleta en forma de reno y se preguntó cuánto tiempo debería esperar para pedir a su madre que le dejara abrir un regalo. Le llegaba el olor de la salsa de los espaguetis que borboteaba en el fuego. Le gustaba aquel aroma penetrante, tanto casi como el sabor del azúcar coloreado en sus labios. Siempre comían espaguetis en Nochebuena. Era el plato favorito de Jackson, y se había convertido en una tradición.

Aquel año celebrarían la Navidad en su nueva casa, pero Jackson sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría, y cuándo. Primero cenarían -en el comedor, por ser una noche especial-, y luego fregarían los platos. Su madre pondría música y jugarían a algo delante de la chimenea. Más tarde se turnarían para rellenar los calcetines de Navidad.

Jackson sabía que Papá Noel en verdad no existía, pero no le importaba. Le parecía divertido hacerse pasar por Santa Claus. Una vez rellenos los calcetines, pediría a su madre que le dejara abrir un regalo. Tenía pensado ya cuál sería, el que estaba envuelto con el papel verde y plateado y que al moverlo había hecho ruido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un Erector, el juego de construcción que tanto quería.

Comenzó a soñar despierto con la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaría a su madre antes de que saliera el sol. Luego bajarían al salón, encenderían las luces del árbol, pondrían música y abrirían los regalos.

-Hasta mañana queda mucho tiempo -comenzó a decir Jackson cuando Megara dejó la taza de chocolate en la encimera-. A lo mejor podríamos abrir los regalos esta noche. Mucha gente lo hace, y así no hay que madrugar tanto.

-A mí no me importa madrugar. -Megara apoyó los codos en la encimera y sonrió a su hijo, con una sonrisa perspicaz y desafiante. Había comenzado el juego, un juego que ambos conocían-. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes acostarte tarde y abrir los regalos a mediodía.

-Es mejor abrirlos de noche. Y ahora se está haciendo de noche.

-Así es. -Megara acercó la mano al rostro de su hijo y le retiró el pelo de los ojos-. Te quiero, Jackson.

El muchacho se revolvió en su asiento. Así no se jugaba a aquel juego.

-Vale.

A Megara se le escapó la risa. Bordeó la encimera, se sentó en el taburete que había junto al de su hijo y enredó sus pies cubiertos con medias en los travesaños del asiento.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Hace un rato me ha llamado Leanne.

Jackson sabía que Leanne era la agente de su madre, y que la conversación iría de trabajo.

-¿Te vas otra vez de gira?

-No. Ahora mismo no. Se trata de un nuevo libro. Hay una mujer en California, una gran estrella del cine, que quiere que escriba su biografía oficial.

Jackson se encogió de hombros. Su madre ya había escrito ya dos libros sobre estrellas cinematográficas. Gente mayor, no actores de los que molaban, como Arnold Schwarzenegger o Harrison Ford.

-Vale.

-Pero es un poco complicado. La mujer en cuestión, Cho Chang, es una superestrella. Tengo unas cuantas películas suyas en cinta.

A Jackson aquel nombre no le decía nada. Sorbió el chocolate de la taza y le quedó un cerco marrón espumoso alrededor del labio superior. El primer bigote de un hombrecito.

-¿Esas mudas en blanco y negro?

-Hay algunas en blanco y negro, pero no todas. La cuestión es que para escribir el libro tendríamos que ir a California.

Jackson alzó entonces la vista y miró a su madre con recelo.

-¿Tenemos que mudarnos?

-No. -Lo miró con expresión grave, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Megara era consciente de lo mucho que significaba para él tener un hogar. A sus diez años Jackson sabía de sobra lo que era el desarraigo, y Megara jamás volvería a hacerle pasar por ello-. No, nos mudaríamos, pero tendríamos que quedarnos allí unos meses.

-¿Como una visita?

-Una larga visita. Por eso tenemos que recapacitar antes de tomar una decisión. Durante un tiempo tendrías que ir al cole allí, justo ahora que empiezas a habituarte a estar aquí. Pero eso es algo que los dos tenemos que pensar muy bien.

-¿Y por qué no viene ella aquí?

Megara sonrió.

-Porque la estrella es ella, no yo, colega. Una de sus condiciones es que yo vaya allí y me quede hasta que esté acabado el primer borrador. No sé cómo tomarme eso. -Megara desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina. Había dejado de nevar y estaba anocheciendo-. California está muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero ¿volveríamos?

Cómo le gustaba a Jackson ir al grano.

-Sí, volveríamos. Esta es nuestra casa, y aquí nos quedaremos.

-¿Podríamos ir a Disneylandia?

Megara volvió la mirada hacia su hijo, con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en su rostro.

-Pues claro.

-¿Y podré conocer a Arnold Schwarzenegger?

Megara soltó una carcajada y bajó la vista hacia él.

-No lo sé. Podríamos preguntarlo.

-Vale.

Con cara de satisfacción, Jackson se terminó la taza de chocolate caliente.


End file.
